Glycoscience Skills Core C, Midura) This NHLBI PEG application requires building interdisciplinary research skills in glycosciences for up to five scientist participants by the end of year 1. We will achieve this skill development with 4 objectives: 1) Didactic instruction - PEG participants will attend a 2 h lecture/journal club every other week. These 2 h will be sub-divided into a 45 minute faculty member-mediated lecture delineating the principles behind selected glycoscience topics, including the technologies used in glycosaminoglycan and proteoglycan research. This faculty lecture will be followed by a 60 min journal club facilitated by the faculty member whereby 3-4 students will present a 10-15 min summary of one published article from a pre-selected list of important articles in glycoscience research. The entire curriculum will be completed over a two year period and will repeat every 2 years. 2) Shared Resources Core training - PEG participants will be expected to schedule training time with the Shared Resources Core ("Resources Core"). They wilt observe Resources Core personnel running speciflc assays &technologies, and then they will run these same tests with their own hands under the guidance of Resources Core personnel. Each participant will be given a detailed step-by-step instrucflon manual for all shared resource core techniques that they will keep after completion of their training sessions. 3) Formal workshop training - PEG participants will attend courses at the Complex Carbohydrate Research Center (CCRC), University of Georgia (Athens, Georgia) where they will obtain hands on training in formal workshops held every August &Sept. (4) Visiting scholar program - PEG participants will invite &host a Visiting Glycosciences Scholar program at the Cleveland Clinic 3 times per year. One of these slots will be filled by inviting faculty members from the CCRC at UGA to visit the Cleveland Clinic over a 2.5 day period. The other 2 slots will be filled by inviting world renowned faculty from outside universities to visit the Cleveland Clinic over a 2.5 day period to meet with PEG participants and PEG faculty on an annual basis. In addition to the 3 Core C visiting scholars. Core A will invite annually an External Advisory Board member who will also present a seminar to PEG participants. RELEVANCE (See instmctions): This PEG application will translate glycoscience discoveries to strengthen existing interdisciplinary research capacities in heart, lung &blood research at the Cleveland Clinic. The next generation of investigators will need both didatic &hands on training in glycosciences in order to master these emerging fields of study. The Glycosciences Skills Development Core is critical for disseminating such glycoscience knowledge.